


The Captain's Pet

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bath Sex, Christmas, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Food Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio plans to seduce Speed and Eric over Yule but they have a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Pet

Captain Horatio Caine of the privateer vessel 'Silent Shadow' paced the bridge restlessly. It was almost Yule and they were making for Earth so the crew could spend the holiday with their friends and family. The last few months had been hectic as they tried to capture enough prizes to be able to take a few weeks off over the holiday season, but it had been worth it. They all had money in their pockets to bring home to their families and there was enough in the Shadow's account to get all the repairs she needed done and buy a few of the shiny toys Eric, the engineer, had been aching to upgrade her with ever since he joined the crew.

Thinking about Eric brought him to the subject of his first officer. He and Speed had had some kind of flirtation going ever since he'd hired him as his first officer, but neither of them had ever done anything about it. When he captured Eric from another ship, Speed had immediately taken him under his wing and Horatio knew the two of them shared a cabin, but the flirtation between Speed and Horatio himself had continued unabated. Horatio thought it was about time the other man either put up or shut up though and had planned to get them alone in a nice hotel for Yule, and maybe whatever was between the two of them could include Eric too. Horatio wasn't opposed to that idea; the young, olive-skinned engineer was very attractive and, if he hadn't been so skilled in other areas, Horatio could easily see some rich man buying him as a pet. He was just too talented with machinery to be locked away though, thank goodness, and, when they'd captured the ship on which he'd been a slave, the whole crew had agreed that he should be kept on the Shadow rather than sold and his price added to the prize fund.

They would be home in three hours and Horatio, Speed, and Eric would be heading to the hotel he had booked for Yule. They had the penthouse suite, complete with three bedrooms, not that he was planning on using more than one, a large living area with a simulated log fire, and a balcony overlooking the sea. None of them had family left so they were going to spend some of their hard earned money on some luxury for a change - maids, room service, no cooking, cleaning, or work of any kind for the three of them; just a nice relaxing Yule together and, hopefully, some hot sex if Horatio had his way.

Calleigh, the pilot, turned around and glared at him. "Please, stop pacing, sir!"

"I'm not pacing," he denied. "I'm ..."

"Pacing," she insisted. "Will you just go back to your cabin and pack or at least pace there. I promise I can find Earth on my own without you being annoying in the background. We're not going to get there any quicker just because you're on the bridge."

He glared at her and tried to think of something to say that would sound authoritative and not like he was sulking.

"Fine, I'll go and do some paperwork if you can't work with me here," he told her. "Call me when we go into orbit."

"Yes, sir!" she said smartly, saluting, and then heaving a sigh of relief as the doors swished shut behind him.

Once in his cabin he repacked his bags, even though he knew he had everything he would need, including the gifts he'd bought for Speed and Eric. Technically, slaves couldn't own property, so anything he gave to Eric would belong to the ship, well to Speed, because his gift to Speed was Eric's ownership papers. He'd discussed it with the rest of the crew and they'd all been happy for him to buy Eric from the ship's company and give him to Speed. It meant they got all the benefit of Eric as their engineer and their share of his market value. He knew that Speed wouldn't strictly enforce Eric's status as a slave though and he would be allowed to own clothing and other things, so he'd bought him a brand new set of personalised tools to work with. He knew Eric had never owned his own tools so last time they'd stopped for supplies, he'd gone to a craftsman and had a set made with Eric's initials engraved on them. He also had silk shirts and leather pants for both men, although that was more a gift for himself than them.

While Horatio was pacing his cabin and packing his bags, again, Speed and Eric were just waking up. Speed had taken the night shift on the bridge and Eric tried to match his working patterns to those of his Master. Not that Speed was really his Master; technically Horatio was, and he belonged to the ship, but Speed was the one he slept with, the one he looked after. He wriggled around under the covers so that he was face to face with Speed and leaned forwards to kiss him gently.

"Time to wake up, Tim," he said softly. "We have to be ready when the ship docks so we have time to inspect our present for the Captain before checking in to the hotel with him."

Speed mumbled sleepily and pulled him closer. "Don't want to. Want to stay here with you. 'S warm and I have my very own teddy bear."

Eric glared at him. "Not if you keep calling me that, you don't. Come on, Tim," he cajoled. "We need to get up; we'll be docking soon and the Captain will wonder where we are. If you're a good boy, I'll make sure you get your reward as soon as we get to the hotel."

Speed looked at him and weighed the offer. "All right, all right, I'm getting up. But I want that reward when we check in."

"Yes, Master," Eric said, eyes lowered respectfully, but with a wicked gleam in them that he couldn't quite hide, not that he really wanted to. No one on the ship seemed offended if he acted like a free man and they all treated him like just one of the crew. He liked it. His last ship had been very strict with their slaves. He was valued for his expertise in the engine room but was still expected to ask permission before working on anything and he had to eat with the rest of the slaves in a separate dining hall to the crew. The food was plain and healthy but boring and there was no variety. Here he put in the same hours as the crew and was accorded the same benefits. He ate the same food, got the same amount of free time, and was entitled to his own cabin, not that he had used it. From the first night on board he'd shared Speed's bed. At first Speed was reluctant to try anything, just holding the slave and watching out for him, but once Eric had realised that the problem wasn't a lack of desire on his part, just a dislike of coercing anyone into a relationship, he'd pounced Speed and been screwed through the mattress because of it. They hadn't looked back since, but Speed also enjoyed a kind of relationship with the Captain. So far it had been all flirtatious words and knowing looks, but this week Speed was planning on making the Captain put his money where his mouth was, so to speak, and Eric was going to be allowed to join them. He was amazed at his good luck.

It wouldn't be just them either if Speed had his way. He'd reserved what he thought was the perfect gift for the Captain and they were going to go and inspect it before they checked in. It would be delivered on the morning of the solstice and hopefully it was something they'd all be able to enjoy. He smiled at Speed.

"What are you going to tell the Captain about our little errand today?" he asked.

"The truth," Speed said. "That we're planning a little surprise for him and he should mind his own business and not be so nosy or we'll keep his present for ourselves."

Eric laughed. "Don't you worry about speaking to the Captain that way?"

"H won't fire me," Speed said. "I've been with him since he bought this ship. We've fought alongside each other for eight years. I would never disrespect him in front of the crew but he doesn't mind a little teasing."

Eric smiled. "I'll remember that if your plan works and we get him into bed," he said with a wink.

Speed chuckled and kissed him. "See, now this is why I love you. Let's just hope H loves his surprise as much."

The slave market in Miami was one of the largest on Earth and was reputed to be the source of the best merchandise. Speed and Eric avoided the large auction rings with their raised stages for displaying the slaves and the crowds bidding on them loudly. Instead they headed for the slave pens, further back, out of sight of the crowds, where the slaves were kept before auction and where they awaited collection or delivery after they'd been sold.

They found the merchant they had dealt with and asked to check out the slave they'd bought for Horatio's Yule present. He was sitting alone in a cage near the back of the merchant's area and he looked up when he saw the merchant bringing the strangers towards him, rightly guessing that they must be the people who had bought him.

Speed smiled. "Oh yes, he's even prettier in person than the images we saw. Stand up and turn around, please," he directed. "What's his name?"

"He's called Ryan," the merchant told him. "But obviously you can change that if you want. And he's unmarked or pierced at the moment. His last master didn't care for it, but if you have any preferences for tattoos, branding, or piercings, we can arrange that before delivery."

The slave looked nervously at his new masters, hoping they didn't want anything painful. When the dark haired one shook his head, he heaved a sigh of relief. His last master had wanted all his slaves to look as perfect as possible and considered piercings or visible marks to be disfiguring and had used simple collars to show their ownership. He watched his new masters carefully as they talked to the merchant and arranged delivery for the next morning. The address they gave was a hotel so they obviously weren't from Miami. He wondered where he was going to live. Once they had gone he sat back down and tried to calm his thoughts. Tomorrow would come soon enough; there was no point worrying about who his new masters were and what his new life would be like.

Speed wrapped an arm around Eric's waist as they walked back to the hotel. "What did you think of him?" he asked. "He's certainly pretty enough but he looked a little too submissive to be able to keep H interested for any length of time. I wonder if it was such a good idea buying over the net."

"Give him a chance, Speed," Eric said. "He doesn't know who we are or what kind of Master he's going to. It's bound to make him a little quiet and more obedient than he might be normally. Being sold is a dangerous time; anything can happen and you need to learn what you can and can't get away with with your new owner before pushing it."

Speed pulled him closer. "I never thought of it like that. We'll have to make sure he relaxes around us and then see what happens."

"Stop worrying about it," Eric said. "We'll see what happens when he meets the Captain. Until then concentrate on your other plan - the one that involves getting him into bed with us."

Speed laughed. "You keep coming back to that, I might get jealous."

"Oh, please," Eric laughed. "It's your plan after all and you're the one he flirts with, not me. If anyone should be jealous, it's me, but as long as I at least get to watch, I won't be. You're going to look so hot together."

As they arrived at the hotel, Speed pressed up behind him, nibbling on his neck and whispering in his ear. "We're going to put you in the middle at some point tonight; you're going to look so wickedly debauched when we're both taking you and making you scream."

Eric shivered and pulled away slightly, trying to adjust his cloak to hide his erection. "Get the key, Master, we need to go and pounce the Captain."

Up in the suite he'd booked, Horatio was pacing again, not that he'd admit it if anyone pointed it out, although since he was alone there wasn't anyone to tell him off this time. He'd arrived at the shuttle expecting Speed and Eric to accompany him to their hotel, but instead they'd sent him off alone, telling him they had something to do and they'd meet him there. He was worried that this was a bad sign, that Speed hadn't interpreted the invitation the way he'd expected him to. Maybe they just thought he wanted to spend Yule with them, not realising he wanted a lot more than that. He sighed and stared out over the city. He'd had such high hopes for this Yule, but if they weren't interested in the same thing he was then it was going to be a very frustrating holiday.

He heard the door open and turned to see Eric and Speed watching him with matching predatory grins on their faces.

"Looks like the Captain thinks we've forgotten all about him, Tim," Eric said, smirking.

"That's because the Captain is a damn fool who likes to over think things," Speed said, prowling towards him. "Shut the door, love, we don't want to give the chambermaid a show." He stopped right in front of Horatio and smiled slowly. "Since you're being an idiot and sulking, you should know we were out finalising the plans for your Yule present, Captain."

Horatio cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that he was blushing at being caught. He cursed his pale skin, which wouldn't let him hide the fact from the other men. "I wasn't sulking," he denied fervently. "I was just wondering where the two of you had got to. I know you could find trouble in a locked room and Eric's not much better. I don't want to spend my holiday bailing you out or explaining to Alexx how you ended up in the hospital."

Speed chuckled and pressed Horatio back against the wall. "I think you were sulking because we weren't here in this lovely, romantic setting you planned, letting you screw us through the nearest available surface. What do you think, Eric?"

"I think I was right," he said. "You do make a very sexy sight together." He smiled at Horatio. "I know you and Tim have been dancing around each other for years. It's time to stop dancing. The only question is whether you want me to join you or just watch."

Horatio shivered and smiled widely. "I thought this was my plan, but it seems you two were plotting as well." He held out a hand to Eric. "I know you and Speed are together. I don't want to come between you, besides you're not exactly unattractive," he added with a grin.

Eric laughed and pressed up against him, next to Speed. "You're not unattractive yourself, my Captain. Tonight we can play and tomorrow we have a surprise for you." He winked. "If you're a good boy, of course."

Horatio smiled slowly and pulled him in for a thorough kiss. "Oh, I'm always good, little one. Especially when I'm bad."

Speed squashed Eric between them and kissed Horatio over his shoulder. The two men moaned as they explored one another's mouths, battling for dominance. First Speed invaded Horatio's mouth, plundering the warm cavern and then Horatio returned the favour, his tongue tangling with Speed's as he took control of the kiss. Eric squirmed between them, the feeling of both men's hands on his body and the sight of the kiss combining to make him feel a deep hunger for them both.

Speed laughed. "Eric likes the idea of being in the middle. I told him if he was good we'd both take him tonight and make him scream."

Horatio looked at Eric, cupping one cheek and kissing him softly. "Is that right, Eric? You want to be the centre of our attention?" He smiled slowly. "Order dinner, Speed. Whatever you order will taste so much better if we eat it off this delicious table here." As he spoke he ran his hands down Eric's back.

Speed grinned and gently bit one of Eric's ears. "Mmm, you're right. I can see him now. Naked and spread out in front of that fire as we slowly feast from his body. I wonder if we can make him come without even touching him?"

Whimpering softly, Eric grabbed him and kissed him, but Horatio pulled him back.

"No, no, no," he chided softly. "Speed is going to order our dinner. You're going to get undressed and I'm going to start on my ... appetiser." He smiled teasingly at Eric. "You're gorgeous. All that perfect golden skin. I'm going to enjoy making you scream."

Eric shivered and moaned. "My Captain. I promise, I won't be the only one screaming tonight." He stepped away from Horatio and slowly, teasingly, removed his clothing, dropping each piece onto the floor and leaving a trail leading to the simulated fire. He stretched, letting the light from the fire turn his skin to molten gold, and then dropped to the rug, crawling closer to the fire and giving Horatio an unobstructed view of his firm ass as he did.

Horatio growled and stalked towards him. "You are mine, little slave. Mine and Speed's, for tonight at least." He crouched over him, pressing him into the soft rug and kissing him hungrily until Speed pulled him out of the way and took his turn. When he pulled back, lips swollen from the kiss, Horatio took his mouth in another hungry kiss, the two men only breaking apart when Eric moaned at the sight. They turned equally wicked grins on him and started to explore his golden body, hands, teeth, lips, and tongues, tracing every contour, marking him as theirs.

He lost track of time, of everything except their touch and the sensations they were causing, so when they both pulled away he cried out in dismay.

"Hush, love," Speed reassured him, stroking his cheek gently. "Dinner's here. Horatio's just going to get it and bring it back. We're not going to leave you like this."

Horatio tipped the room service waiter and shooed him out of the room before he could get more than a passing glimpse of Eric's body. The young slave was theirs and they were the only ones who got to see him like this. He pushed the trolley with their food on it closer to the fire and started unloading it. Speed had ordered slivers of chicken in a white wine sauce and Horatio smiled evilly before laying one of the thin strips of meat on Eric's firm stomach. He yelped at the heat and flinched away from it but Speed held him in place.

"Stay still, Eric," he scolded him. "Dinner plates don't move."

Eric moaned but made an effort not to move as Horatio layered the tender strips of chicken across his body. The sauce slowly trickled along his stomach, following the contours of his muscles. Speed leaned down and lapped at the sauce, making Eric moan again and wriggle a little before remembering Speed's instructions and forcing himself to remain still under the questing tongue. The two men tormented him for what seemed like hours, carefully taking the meat from his body with their teeth and licking him clean until he could barely remember his own name. All he wanted was for one of them to move lower and finally touch him where he needed it most.

Horatio knelt up and took something else off the trolley. "Time for dessert now, Eric."

He whimpered desperately. "Oh please, Captain, I can't take any more."

Speed laughed wickedly. "But baby, you look so good like this. And you're going to taste fantastic covered in chocolate."

Horatio dipped his finger in the bowl of sauce and traced a line of chocolate along Eric's straining cock, making him shiver and moan again. Then he leaned down to slowly clean it back off again with his tongue. Horatio and Speed took turns covering him in chocolate and licking it off. Then, without warning, Horatio took Eric's cock into his mouth, sliding down the hard length until his nose was resting against Eric's groin. He swallowed once around it and Eric arched off the rug, screaming hoarsely, as he shot his seed down Horatio's throat. He pulled back, licking his lips and looking smug, before sliding up the hard body and sharing Eric's taste with him.

Speed kissed both of them and then got up to grab the scented oil they usually used as a lubricant. Tossing it to Horatio, he smiled at the picture the two naked men made curled around each other, Horatio's pale skin and Eric's golden complexion making a pleasing contrast.

"You look good together," he told them.

"But we look better with you here too," Horatio said softly, holding his hand out to Speed and inviting him to join them again. "Now, what were you saying earlier about both of us taking him?"

Speed grinned. "Eric's a total slut in bed, aren't you, love? He wants to be in the middle, but not just in the middle, he wants both of us inside him. At the same time."

Horatio shivered and reached down to grip his cock hard. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to regain control over his body. "Damn, that's a sexy thought. Can we do that without hurting him?"

Speed knelt back on the rug and gently stroked Eric's face. "As long as Eric relaxes and trusts us we can," he said. "You trust us to take care of you, don't you, love?"

Eric smiled a little shyly and nodded. "Please. I'd really like to feel it and I trust both of you."

Horatio nodded. "Let's try it then. You have to promise to tell us if it's too much, Eric."

"I will," he promised. "Please, Captain. I want to know what it's like to be that full. I want you both inside me, taking me, and falling apart because of how I make you feel."

Horatio and Speed prepared him carefully. They kept kissing and stroking him as they stretched him, reassuring him and keeping him relaxed. When Eric was taking four of Horatio's fingers easily, he pulled them out and coated his cock with the scented oil. He slid inside Eric's relaxed body easily and then rolled onto his back so that Eric was resting on his chest. Speed coated his own cock in the oil and leaned down to kiss Eric's shoulder gently.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asked. "You know we won't be disappointed if you change your mind."

"Please," Eric begged softly. "I need you."

Speed held his hip with one hand, keeping him still, and with the other he lined his cock up against the already stretched hole. Steadily he pressed forwards, forcing it to open for him and sliding his cock in alongside Horatio's. When he was completely sheathed inside Eric's willing body he paused, gasping for breath. Eric was clenching and shaking around him, every tiny movement forcing his cock to rub against Horatio's. He'd never felt anything so tight and he was fighting for control. Looking down he could see from the flushed colour of Horatio's skin that he was barely holding on as well.

He pulled back a fraction and thrust back in again, making all three of them moan in pleasure. He knew they wouldn't be able to last long so he started thrusting against Horatio's cock, the two of them barely moving inside Eric's stretched ass, just thrusting enough to let him feel the sensation without risking hurting him.

Eric's eyes were glazed and he was whining and moaning constantly, his body clenching around the two invaders, whose every move was sending waves of pleasure and pain through his body. His cock was rock hard again and rubbed against Horatio's stomach as it was trapped between their bodies.

Horatio managed to gather enough of his scattered brain cells to reach between their bodies and stroke him gently. Just the barest touch of Horatio's hand on his hard cock was enough to send him over the edge and he screamed the captain's name as he came. His vision greyed around the edges and he slumped forward against Horatio's chest. When he came his body clenched almost painfully around the two cocks that were stretching him and both men cried out as the pressure forced their cocks together. With one last thrust, Speed came; the sensation of his come rushing past his cock ripped away Horatio's last threads of control and he followed his lovers over the edge.

When Speed and Horatio had recovered slightly they set about disentangling themselves. Horatio held Eric still while Speed slowly rocked backwards and forwards until his cock slipped free of the tight hole. Eric moaned loudly and Horatio held him closer. Sighing in relief, Speed could see that there was no blood. His love might be sore in the morning, but they hadn't done any damage to him. Horatio pulled out gently and kissed Eric and then Speed.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you up and into a nice warm bath to relax your muscles," he told Eric. Speed scooped his lover up and cradled him against his chest, carrying him through the suite as Horatio went ahead to run the water, filling the large sunken bath with warm water and colourful bubbles.

He slipped into the water and held his arms out for Eric, taking him carefully from Speed and settling him on his lap. Speed joined them in the water and they took turns kissing their relaxed, sleepy lover, and gently bathing him before getting out and wrapping him in warm, fluffy towels.

Horatio carried him to bed and Speed tucked him in, kissing his forehead softly. Then the two of them slid in either side of him and wrapped themselves around him protectively. Horatio snuggled closer and smiled in anticipation as he imagined his lovers' reactions to realising the Eric really belonged to Speed now. On the one hand he couldn't wait to see their faces and he knew he was doing the right thing; the connection between them was almost tangible and it seemed wrong that Eric belonged to the whole crew and not to Speed, but on the other he worried that it would strengthen the bond between them and pull them away from him when he had only just managed to catch them. On the other side of Eric, Speed was thinking along remarkably similar lines. He hoped that the new slave would be someone who could look after Horatio and help him relax, but he didn't want to lose Horatio to the slave. Eventually they both fell asleep and forgot their worries at least until the morning.

Eric woke up first the next morning. He was an early riser naturally but he had been trained to awaken before his master and prepare breakfast and even though Speed didn't insist on being waited on, he had never got out of the habit. He carefully slid down the bed and climbed off, smiling as the other men automatically rolled towards one another and barely noticed his absence.

Grabbing Speed's robe, he padded into the living area and called room service. He ordered their favourite breakfast foods, having to guess a little at Horatio's, but he'd watched the man eat breakfast in the mess often enough to be fairly confident about what he liked. Then he curled up on the couch, in front of the 'fire'. Miami was too hot to have a real log fire but the simulation was very realistic and he found it soothing.

When the knock at the door came, he assumed it was breakfast and jumped up to answer it before the sound could wake his master or the Captain up, so he was surprised when he opened the door to find himself face to face with the Captain's Yule present.

"You're early," he complained to the handler.

The man shrugged. "It's Yule. The boss wants to get the deliveries done so everyone can go home."

Eric scowled. "That's not my problem. You're not meant to be here until after breakfast, that's what we arranged. Give me the paperwork and then get out of here; you're already messing up our plans, I don't need you waking the Captain as well and spoiling his surprise."

The deliveryman straightened up and glared at him. "I'm not sure I can accept your signature. You're a slave."

"You'll accept it or I'll go and wake my Master and have him do it and then he'll be even more annoyed than he's already going to be at your incompetence," Eric insisted. Since joining Horatio's crew he was learning to assert himself; the crew liked it better than when he was submissive, and it turned Speed on. Of course him breathing seemed to do that, but he liked making his Master all hot and bothered.

The man reluctantly handed over the paperwork and accepted Eric's signature on three different forms. He grumbled the whole time, but he obviously realised that Eric was serious about how his Master would react to being woken up to deal with him.

When the signatures were done and Eric had the paperwork in his hand, the deliveryman scurried off and left the two slaves alone together. Eric was about to pull Ryan into the room and close the door when breakfast arrived.

"You're early so I didn't order you anything," he told Ryan. "But I'm sure there's enough here for four and we can always order more if there isn't."

Ryan nodded silently and helped him roll the room service trolley into the room.

Sighing, Eric turned to face the new slave. "Ryan, you can talk to me you know, you don't have to keep quiet. Your new Master isn't going to want you to be too submissive and quiet; he would get bored if you were."

Ryan sneaked a look at the Hispanic man. He looked like he meant it but you could never be sure what someone wanted in a slave and he wasn't going to risk getting into trouble before he'd seen his new Master for himself.

Eric sighed. "All right, wait till you've met him then. Help me take this into the bedroom. We can surprise him. My name's Eric by the way. I hope my Master and I will be spending a lot of time with you and yours so if you need anything, just ask."

They wheeled the trolley into the other room and Eric smiled as he saw Horatio and Speed wrapped around one another like they had been when he got up. He pushed the trolley out of the way slightly and gestured to Ryan to kneel where Horatio would see him when he woke up, then he leaned over and kissed Speed gently.

"Good morning, Tim," he said quietly. "We had a delivery."

Speed stretched and kissed him back lazily, the movement waking Horatio. Eric and Speed watched as he saw Ryan kneeling by the bed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Your Yule gift, Captain," Speed said with a smile. "You spend so much time looking after your ship and crew that you forget to look after yourself, so Ryan here will do it for you. He can make sure you eat and sleep and actually relax occasionally."

Horatio laughed. "I'm not that bad." He kissed Speed hungrily and Eric saw Ryan shift as the kiss lengthened and became more erotic. He wrapped himself around his master and nuzzled his neck.

"Aren't the two of you forgetting something?" he asked. "Or someone?"

Horatio turned and looked at his new slave. The young man immediately dropped his gaze respectfully. Horatio would have to get rid of that habit quickly; he was going to be living on a privateer ship which often got into combat, looking at the floor all the time could get him killed. He slowly looked the slave up and down. He was slender but not skinny. He looked fit and healthy and like he could hold his own in a fight, although once they got back to the ship he would have to try him out with various weapons and set up a training program for him. His hair was dark and cropped, but Horatio was already imagining it brushing his shoulders. He smiled; oh yes, he was definitely going to have to tell him to grow it out. Reaching out, he tilted the young man's face up so that he could look into the deep, dark eyes. Speed and Eric had chosen very well. While not classically handsome, the young man was very appealing and he had an air of vulnerability that called to Horatio.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

Ryan looked into the piercing blue eyes and smiled at the gentle touch. "My name is Ryan, Master, but I will answer to anything you wish to call me."

Horatio tugged him up onto the bed. "I like Ryan; it suits you." He kissed him softly, licking Ryan's lips to encourage him to open his mouth and let him in. Slowly Horatio deepened the kiss and explored his new slave's mouth. When he pulled back, he ran his thumb over Ryan's lower lip. "Sweet."

Ryan ducked his head. "If you're looking for a bedmate, Master, I should warn you I've never done this before. My previous master liked to surround himself with young, male slaves, but wasn't really capable of performing with us." He looked down again, worried that his new Master would be angry or disappointed.

Horatio was surprised. It was unusual for a slave as attractive as Ryan to still be a virgin at his age, but he certainly wasn't upset. He grinned at Speed and Eric again.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your taste in presents?" he asked with a smile. "And that reminds me ..." He slipped out of bed after another quick kiss to Ryan to try and reassure the young man. Pulling a roll of papers tied with ribbon from his bag, he handed them to Speed. "This is your Yule gift. I have something for Eric too but it's back on the ship, because I was afraid that if I gave him a set of tools while we were here, he'd want to start dismantling the room."

Eric bounced slightly, smiling delightedly. "You bought me tools?"

Horatio smiled fondly. "A good engineer deserves to have his own personal tool kit. And you are a very, very good engineer, Eric."

"You're sure the rest of the crew won't mind?" he asked.

Before Horatio could answer Speed whooped delightedly and grabbed Eric, kissing him passionately. "It's none of the crew's damn business," he said. "You're all mine."

"What?" Eric asked, confused.

"Horatio bought you from the ship and gave you to me for Yule," Speed said with a happy smile. "You belong to me now."

Horatio turned back to his present and smiled at him. "It seems Eric ordered breakfast for us, so we should eat it while it's warm and then, after breakfast, you and I are going to get better acquainted."

Ryan jumped up and pushed the breakfast trolley closer to the bed, uncovering the dishes and getting a plate for his master. "What would you like to eat, Master?"

Horatio smiled wickedly. "Other than you?" He pointed at what he wanted and Ryan started filling the plate. "Take enough for yourself as well, Ryan. When we dine together I will expect to feed you from my plate."

Ryan blushed at the thought of being fed like a pet; only his master's most prized slaves had been allowed to share a meal with him. "Thank you, Master."

Horatio pulled him back up onto the bed again and alternated between feeding himself and feeding Ryan. His new slave appeared to be a very sensual creature and carefully licked his fingers clean after each mouthful. He found himself getting hard at the thought of what that tongue could do to other parts of his anatomy. Speed and Eric were still wrapped around one another, kissing, and paying the rest of the world no attention so when the meal was over Horatio left the trolley there for when they came back to reality and led his slave into the bathroom.

Ryan followed his new Master meekly, admiring both his honed muscles and the easy confidence that let him walk across the room totally naked without a second thought. "Do you want me to help you bathe, Master?" he asked.

Horatio smiled at him. "Yes and then I'm going to bathe you and learn what you enjoy. You're going to be my pampered pet, Ryan, and I want to spoil you. In return you need to make sure I take care of myself. I'm the captain of a privateer vessel so I want you to train once we get back on board as well. I need you to be able to defend yourself. If we get boarded I can't afford to have anyone who can't look after him or herself on board."

Ryan nodded slowly. It made sense. If he couldn't defend himself, he would be a liability. "I understand, Master. I'll do my best. I know how to fence a little but I've never used a firearm."

Horatio kissed him again. "My weapons officer can teach you. She's an expert shot and very good at training others. Now run us a bath, Ryan. I have lessons of my own to teach you." He smiled slowly and Ryan blushed.

"Yes Master." He bowed his head and started the water running, adding a handful of one of the sweet smelling salts after a quick glance at Horatio to check it was all right.

Horatio came up behind him as he straightened up and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, nibbling on his neck. "We're going to have to go shopping before we leave. I want to buy you some clothing. You deserve to be dressed up so everyone can see how sexy you are."

Ryan shivered. "Whatever you wish, Master."

"I wish ... to see you naked, pet," Horatio said with a smile. "Undress for me and let me see you."

Moving away from Horatio, he started to undress quickly. He was wearing a simple tunic and leggings and a pair of sandals, all he'd been allowed to keep when his old master died and he was passed on to the trader. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor as his new master inspected him. He knew he was pretty enough, that was the only reason his old master had bought him, but he didn't have any of the muscles that his new Master or the other two men had.

Reaching out, Horatio tipped his face up again. "Stop looking at the floor, Ryan. On ship that could be a liability and I don't particularly like it anyway. You're my pampered pet but I don't want you to be too submissive or subservient. I want you to look me in the eye and stand up to me when I need it."

Ryan looked up and bit his lip. "Yes Master. I will try." He smiled hopefully. "You won't get mad at me if it takes me a little while to be comfortable with that?"

Horatio pulled him close and kissed him softly. "I won't get mad, Ryan. It must be scary to suddenly have a new master and a new life to get used to. Now let's have our bath. I want to learn your beautiful body and then later I want to make love to you for the first time, pet."

Ryan shivered and daringly kissed his jaw. "I think I would like that, Master."

Horatio stepped into the warm, perfumed water and held out a hand to Ryan. "Join me, pet." He settled down against the backrest and pulled Ryan to sit in between his legs, leaning back against him. He stroked Ryan's hair gently and pulled his face up to kiss him.

He ran his hands gently over Ryan's body, trying to find the spots that would make him moan. When Ryan started shifting restlessly he slipped his hand between his legs and gently stroked his cock. "Such a good, pet," he purred. "Just lie back and let me make you feel good."

Ryan stretched out and closed his eyes. He'd never been treated like this before, but he liked it. It seemed his new master liked to look after people and he was going to be very well treated here. It was nice to be able to relax and not worry about doing something wrong.

"Good boy," Horatio whispered in his ear. "I'm going to spoil you, whenever I have the chance." he gently ran his fingertips back up Ryan's sides and then down over his chest and stomach again. He started stroking Ryan's cock slowly.

Sighing, Ryan tried to thrust up into the gentle touch but the water gave him nothing to push against. "Please," he begged.

"So sweet," Horatio said with a smile. "Relax and let me take care of you, pet." He kept stroking him, slowly bringing him towards his climax, but not stroking him hard and fast, wanting Ryan to gently fall over the edge.

Ryan moaned again and then came with a soft cry, slumping bonelessly against his new master. Horatio kissed his hair softly and cuddled him close. "That was beautiful, Ryan," he told him. "Just rest here for a little while and then we'll get out and see if the others are ready to pay attention to the rest of the world for a little bit."

"Are you going to want to share me with them?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Hmmm," Horatio said thoughtfully. "Well, Speed, Eric, and I are just trying to work out our relationship and I want to see where it will go, but I think I'm going to be the only one who can make love to you. When the four of us share a bed I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable with, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Touching, kissing, even exchanging blow jobs is fine if you want to do it but this," he said, squeezing Ryan's ass. "Is my exclusive property."

"Yes master," Ryan said, lowering his eyes again and thinking about what he had been told. Eric and Speed were attractive and he had seen the passion between the two masters earlier. He thought it would be nice to watch them together. Maybe he and Eric would touch each other as they watched, but the thought of being passed around from man to man like a toy scared him. He would have to trust Horatio to protect him and to keep his word that the other two wouldn't be allowed to fuck him.

Horatio squeezed him gently. "I want you to tell me if anything we ask you to do makes you uncomfortable or scared in any way, Ryan," he told him. "I want to make sure you're happy but I can only do that if you're honest with me."

There was a knock and then the door was pushed open. "Are you going to spend all day in there?" Speed asked. "Eric and I want our turn in that bath. I miss being able to waste water when we're on board ship."

Horatio laughed and stretched. "Fine. Ryan and I will get out and let you have your turn." He nudged Ryan gently. "Come on, pet. Get out and get a towel for me. We'll let them have their fun in here while I take you back to bed."

He climbed out of the bath and Ryan carefully dried him off before being wrapped in a large bath towel himself. He blushed when Horatio gently patted him dry before dropping a tender kiss onto the end of his nose.

"Back to bed, pet," Horatio told him hoarsely. "I have one more lesson to teach you."

Eric and Speed replaced them in the bathroom and the door was firmly shut behind them. Horatio smiled; there would be time for playing with them later. Right now he wanted some quality time with his Yule gift.

"Drop the towel and stretch out on the bed Ryan," he ordered. "I am going to learn your body with my hands and mouth and then I'm going to make love to you slowly and gently. No one else will ever be inside you, pet. You're mine and mine alone."

Ryan shivered at the possessive tone and crawled onto the bed, wiggling his ass daringly as he did so. Laughing at his pet's antics Horatio smacked him lightly. "Start on your back, pet. I'll tell you when I want you to roll over."

"Yes, Master," Ryan said, doing as he was told. He looked at Horatio and smiled. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and look at me?" he asked.

Horatio grinned at him. The more he relaxed, the more forward Ryan was becoming. "No, I plan to do much more than look, pet. Don't move, Ryan. Just lie there and let me do all the work."

He stretched out on his side next to Ryan and ran his index finger from his throat, all the way along his body to his cock, which was just starting to harden again. "Your body is perfect, Ryan," he said. "No flaws or blemishes anywhere and your skin is soft." He flattened his hand against Ryan's hips and slowly slid it back along his body, brushing against one dusky nipple, which peaked at the gentle touch. He smiled. "Do you like that? Are they sensitive?"

Before Ryan could answer, Horatio gently pinched one. He arched off the bed and into the touch. His nipples had always been tender and easily stimulated. Horatio smiled at him. "Does that hurt?"

"No," he gasped. "I like it." Blushing heavily he added, "They've always been sensitive. I can come from touching them."

"Really?" Horatio asked with a smirk. "Oh, I'm going to have to play with them later. I think when we buy your clothes, I'm going to have to buy you a set of clamps. I can put them on you in the morning and let you wear them all day. By the time my shift is over you'll be so desperate to come you'll be begging me to take you. I want to see you like that. All needy and hungry for my touch."

Ryan shivered again. If anyone else had suggested it he might have been nervous, but there was something about Horatio that said he could trust him. When he said wicked things like that, Ryan was eager to try them for himself instead of being scared.

Horatio pinched the nipple again and Ryan cried out softly. Before he could recover from the sensation, Horatio leaned down and sucked the other one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Ryan writhed in pleasure, torn between the twin sensations.

"Master, please," he gasped.

Horatio kept the sweet torture up until Ryan's cock was hard and leaking and then he pulled back. "Not yet, pet," he told him. "When you come the next time, I'll be buried inside that sexy ass of yours, making you feel better than you ever have before."

"Whatever you want, Master," Ryan said, looking up at him from wide, innocent eyes.

"Such a good pet," Horatio praised him, kissing him tenderly. He pressed his own hard cock against Ryan's hair roughened thigh. "I don't think I'm in the mood to tease you right now. I need to be inside you. You're too tempting to resist."

Ryan rubbed up against him. "Show me, Master," he said, smiling. "I want to feel you taking me."

Horatio reached across him for the lube that Speed and Eric had helpfully left on the bedside table. "Roll onto your side, pet," he said. "I want to make this as painless as possible for you. Just relax and it won't hurt."

Ryan rolled away from Horatio and bent his leg to give him better access. When Horatio leaned down and ran his tongue over his ass, Ryan moaned and shuddered. "Oh! Master, more please," he demanded, pushing back eagerly towards the new sensation.

Horatio smiled and pressed his tongue into Ryan's body, thrusting it in and out a couple of times just to watch his pet squirm and wriggle happily. Pulling back again, he opened the lube and coated one finger, pressing it past the relaxed muscle easily. He searched for the small bump that he knew was there somewhere. When he found it, Ryan gasped and then pushed back hard.

"What was that?" he asked. "Do it again!"

Laughing, Horatio licked the back of his shoulder. "That, my pet, was your prostate and if you think it felt good when my finger was touching it, wait until I'm sliding deep inside of you and nudging it with my cock."

Ryan groaned. "Please, Master. I want more."

"You're an eager little thing," Horatio said with a smirk. He pushed a second finger into Ryan's body and then hastily coated his cock with the lube. Ryan was nicely relaxed and he didn't want to waste time preparing him any further. "Just relax for me, pet," he told him. "When I tell you to, I want you to take deep breath and then let it out slowly."

He lined his cock up with Ryan's ass and nipped at his earlobe. "Deep breath, Ryan." He pushed against the tight opening and the head of his cock popped past the muscle and into the tight heat beyond. Slowly he pressed his cock further in until his balls were resting against Ryan's ass. "You feel wonderful," he moaned.

Ryan shivered and tried to stay relaxed as Horatio's cock, which felt like it had suddenly doubled inside, stretched him wide. Then Horatio brushed against his prostate and he felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. Clenching around Horatio's hard length, he groaned loudly. He felt full and so hot, but he needed something more.

"Move," he gasped. "Please, Master." Before Horatio could oblige him, he was stunned to feel another sensation. He'd been so focussed on Horatio that he hadn't noticed the others returning. Eric was kneeling in front of him, lapping at the head of his cock and he whined hungrily. He didn't know if he should thrust backwards to try and get Horatio to move or forwards towards Eric's teasing tongue.

"Oh God," Horatio groaned, clinging to him tightly.

"Master?" Ryan asked, trying to look back over his shoulder to see what was happening.

"Speed is going to fuck me while I'm inside of you," Horatio told him. "Just stay still for me until he's ready and then I'll move, I promise. Let Eric suck you. He's very talented."

Ryan moaned at the image that sprang to mind. He wished he could see his Master getting fucked. He knew it would be hot. Then Eric took his cock in his mouth and all coherent thought fled. He tilted his hips without even thinking, trying to get more of that wonderful mouth and moaned as the movement shifted Horatio's cock inside him.

Horatio groaned as Speed filled him and grabbed Ryan's hips, encouraging his pet to move. Speed had no intention of trying to make this last and started taking Horatio hard and fast, every deep thrust driving him deeper into Ryan's tight passage. He rested his head on Ryan's shoulder and just held on as Speed set the rhythm and Ryan figured out how to move with him.

Eric grinned around his mouthful and started to hum. It was the last push Ryan needed and he screamed hoarsely as he came, his ass clenching around Horatio's cock and setting off a chain reaction as both Horatio and then Speed cried out their own release. Eric reached down to jerk himself off, the incredible sight of the other three coming not quite enough to tip him over the edge.

"No," Ryan gasped. "Let me." He reached out towards him and Eric moaned. He pushed himself shakily to his feet and leaned against the headboard as Ryan took him tentatively in hand and started to stroke him. He was already close and just the feeling of Ryan touching him, no matter how hesitantly, was enough to make him come, shooting his seed over Ryan's hand and the bedclothes. He collapsed onto the bed next to Ryan and kissed him gently.

Ryan smiled and returned the kiss. Behind him he felt movement and heard Horatio groan as Speed pulled out of him, moaning himself when Horatio slipped from his body in turn. He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder and rolled over so he could see the satisfied expression on his master's face.

"Such a sweet little pet," Horatio said, smiling softly at him. "Happy Yule, Ryan." He kissed him tenderly. "Sleep if you need to. When you wake up, we're going shopping for you on the net. I'm going to spoil you."


End file.
